「A devils hunger」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [KINKTOBER AU] Si Oikawa no podía alcanzar el cielo, Kuroo levantaría el infierno para él.
1. CULT

**CULT  
i; **_ropa._

* * *

La ceremonia daba lugar en el lúgubre palacio. Los espirales de incienso se agitaban con el viento glacial de la noche; la centena de siervos entró en la sala con los instrumentos precisos para esa ocasión, y la presencia de quien sería ahora su rey. Los cánticos recitados por las personas del pueblo se volvían cada vez más altos a medida que las puertas de madera alta, tallada a mano, se cerraban; los estertores retumbaban entre las paredes que se engalanaban con cortinas finas y arañas de cristal que lloraban diamantes desde el techo con velas. Kuroo tragó pesado en el momento en que se dio cuenta, si una de esas arañas caía por el más mínimo accidente, todos estarían fritos.

La figura que esta noche se coronaría entró en la sala luciendo un ostentoso traje de sedas e hilos de la misma finura. La capa bicolor, por dentro roja y por fuera negra resbalaba hasta el piso a unos cuántos metros de sus pies, las botas de cuero blanco con un ligero tacón llegaban a la mitad del muslo y un traje de red cubría todo el cuerpo: la red de rombos dejaba al descubierto la piel, pero tiras de cuero negro cubrían las zonas pudendas, creando un tetagrammaton. El hombre se presentaría como Oikawa Tooru, quien además del traje ceremonial, con trajes y una corona elaborada de espinas y huesos, portaba elaborados diseños en cara y cuerpo, podía lucir como maquillaje, pero eran inscripciones de una antigua lengua, olvidada por muchos y sagrada para otros.

Oikawa sería coronado esa noche como el décimo tercer rey de la noche; luego de años de vivir bajo el yugo con reyes políticamente incorrectos, la corte de los demonios había encontrado un buen candidato en el primogénito del rey que los vio perecer bajo la noche, teniendo que esconderse y ser privados de sus habilidades. La ceremonia daba comienzo, cuando Oikawa se sentó en el trono de huesos en el centro del salón, esperando por las instrucciones de los viejos; el pelinegro observó la hilera de siervos que atentamente ofrecían su carne al cántaro enfrente de ellos: sangre del siervo donada al amo con devoción.

Luego de que el rey regente hubiese muerto a sus manos; Kuroo experimentó una sacudida que le magreó los sentidos de manera obscena: como si la privación de sus sentidos lo hubiese mantenido ciego toda su vida, y por primera vez hubiese visto el mundo, sus colores, a su gente. Podía olerlo y verlo todo, podía caminar con tranquilidad y se encontró a sí mismo deseando más de esa libertad.

Deseando más de todo eso que sabía Oikawa podría darle a cada uno de los presentes incluso sin proponérselo.

—Espíritus oscuros, espíritus malditos, yo los invoco…

Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la figura en el trono que se desprendía uno de los cuernos de su cabeza, Oikawa no lanzó ningún sonido aun cuando el cuerno se trozó y las astillas de hueso se le incrustaron en la mano; incluso cuando la sangre le bañó la frente y los dedos le temblaban por el dolor de perder la extremidad. Cuando se levantó, la capa sedosa se movió junto a sus pasos y todo el mundo lo observó con respeto y miedo. Lo habría oído centurias atrás de su propio padre: _El poder lo es todo, Tooru, cuando les des todo lo que ellos necesitan, todo hasta que ya no puedan con más, entonces lo harás temer de lo que puedes hacer con ellos; y nunca los verás comer de otra mano que no sea la tuya._

Las cabezas de la gente en la corte se inclinaron con devoción infinita cuando las aguas del cántaro se agitaron uniformemente y todo en la sala fue oscuridad por unos segundos: del cántaro gemebundo con caldos putrefactos emergió un destello de luz, palpable que uno de los sacerdotes tomó: una corona hecha de cristal y tres puntas alargadas con llamas negras sobre estas tres fue colocada en la cabeza de su ahora majestad. Que la virgen lo tenga en su gloria, fue el deseo de los demás miembros, hincándose en respeto y devoción a su persona, dando inicio a una nueva era, una quizá más próspera para el pueblo.

El nuevo rey venció, se escuchó decir, Kuroo alzó su mano a la escalinata para ayudar a Oikawa bajar y posteriormente se colocó a su lado, en el izquierdo, para proteger la mano del pecado, escoltándolo a la salida a la vista de todos en la corte.

—Lo has manejado bien, Oikawa.

Oikawa no respondería al mirarlo sobre el hombro con soberbia. No hubo algarabía esa noche; puesto que, aunque Kuroo le repitió al oído que lo había manejado bien y lo guiaba en los salones siempre pendiente de quien se acercaba a él, ambos lo sabían: nadie quería a Oikawa reinando. La curiosidad de los demonios fue aplastada sin resistencia por sus manos y el deseo extraño se agitó en su interior cuando él y su guardia caminaron, Kuroo le tomó por la cintura para guiarlo entre el resto y un susurro coreado no se hizo esperar entre la multitud que le hacía venias en un respeto falso y ellos mismos se adaptaron a la mentira, poseyéndolos más allá para llevarlos al límite. Oikawa los miraría a todos con desdén pues no era afecto a las muestras de engaño; era posible que estas intentaran crepitar por su mente y hacer que eludiera su lugar como rey regente. Pero Kuroo de la misma manera se encargaría de disiparlas con la misma displicencia que Oikawa presentaba.

Incluso tras los rincones más oscuros y solitarios del palacio, donde los fantasmas lloran, revelarán sus secretos entre susurros y caricias malintencionadas con el único fin de herirse mutuamente.

Oikawa vive con la brutal traición,

es Kuroo el origen de la pena de la infancia.

La derrota de su hermana merecía la muerte del dolor.

(Ambos verían, juntos, el placer de la devastación bajo sus manos).

* * *

 **Estoy haciendo este reto desde el 2017, perdón por tan poco (?) si les gusta, los invito a darle follow para que llegue a ustedes la notificación cuando actualice uwu**


	2. DOGMA

**DOGMA  
ii; **_cadenas._

* * *

Oikawa tiene una cara de ángel que engaña.

Esos se dicen todos aquéllos que lo miran en ese momento, incluso con las lágrimas de sangre bañando sus mejillas, incluso con los colmillos al descubierto y las cadenas que lo aprisionan de manos y pies; incluso sin emitir un solo ruido por el látigo de cuero crudo lleno de agua bendita que impacta directo contra la piel de su espalda. Las lenguas de dolor le lamen el cuerpo, una tras otra son como quemarse bajo el sol y el escozor es tanto que hay veces en las que las cadenas se agitan. Las venas de sus brazos y piernas se marcan fuerte y duras bajo la piel, intento arrancar las cadenas de sus miembros. Pero tal dicha no le es concedida, pues están bendecidas y reforzadas por magias antiguas a las que Oikawa no sabe cómo acceder.

Poco a poco el nubarrón de elucubraciones viene a su memoria, una tras otra intentan llevarse lo que tiene de lucidez aún: están allí los gritos de los demás demonios, la vírgenes siendo quemadas al sol y los soldados siendo decapitados uno tras otro como cerdos para el matadero hasta que sólo queda él, él y su incapacidad para salvar al pueblo que le confió no sólo su vida pero su inmortalidad para servirle como a él mejor le pareciera.

Y justo cuando cierra los ojos, es cuando se da cuenta que ha perdido la batalla antes de que esta comience.

La única vez que Kuroo tuvo que salvarlo de un incidente fue cuando terminó pereciendo fuera de los castillos. Cuando Kuroo aventó la puerta de la mazmorra maloliente y putrefacta pudo encontrar a su rey allí. Las lámparas de gas nunca habían sido su fuerte, y había terminado por lanzar la suya bien lejos porque realmente le molestaba mucho tenerlas cerca. Bajó los escalones con elegancia observando con consternación y una burla malintencionada a Oikawa esposado de pies y manos a una pared que se caía casi a pedazos luego de la invasión.

La rebelión de las casas nobles en desacuerdo con Oikawa siendo coronado no era un tema que debiera ser pasado por alto por Kuroo, menos cuando se encontró a sí mismo observando el cuerpo inconsciente allí frente a él. Se preguntó qué tan débil tenía qué estar el rey para que no hubiera siquiera reaccionado con el estruendo que causaron afuera al terminar con la guardia de la casa noble; el líder de la casa Karr, sobre todo, era amante de renegar por el título del castaño. Cuando Kuroo se hincó, extrañó que Oikawa se quejara. Siseó palabras inteligibles cuando le abrió las piernas y la túnica resbaló entre estas; Kuroo puso los muslos de Oikawa sobre sus propias piernas para cargarlo mientras lo olisqueaba: no tenía nada más allá de las heridas externas, pero su pulso se debilitaba con aplastante rapidez, y al estirarse para quitar las cadenas, gruñó raudo porque eran de ese material corrosivo que los dañaba. Estaban purificadas con agua bendita y se preguntó cuánto no tuvieron que torturarlo para que fuera más fácil esposarlo.

El pelinegro olisqueó todo el cuerpo, le levantó el mentón de tal manera que pudiera oler el flujo de la sangre bajo su piel, luego abrió un poco la túnica por los costados y con sus manos tanteó la carne de las pantorrillas y los tobillos que estaban sangrando. Evitó por momentos tocar las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared, lamiendo las heridas superficiales para que estas se cerraran, incluso cuando lo alzó un poco más para lamer las pantorrillas sólo escuchó el tintinar de las cadenas y el jadeo que soltó Oikawa al abrir los ojos y encontrar su propio cuerpo injuriado por los tratos en ese lugar maloliente.

Oikawa es como caricias de terciopelo; engañosamente suave al tacto.

El castaño se removió inquieto entre las manos que lo apresaban y se tensó aún más cuando sintió la caricia de la lengua de Kuroo sobre sus piernas. Cuando enfocó en la oscuridad, los ojos de Kuroo refulgían en el magma de sus entrañas de ese puro color escarlata. Sus propios ojos se estrecharon en la oscuridad cuando se encontró con la pierna izquierda sobre el hombro de Kuroo y este lamiéndole para cerrar las heridas. La lengua bífida se movió de un lado a otro, tocando incluso en las zonas donde no había heridas grandes, apenas rasguños sobre la piel. Sus labios se sintieron resecos por segundos cuando se dio cuenta de su posición.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando su cuerpo sensible se erizó completamente por las caricias y las uñas del pelinegro enterrándose en la carne, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonido terriblemente obsceno, un gemido gutural venido desde el fondo de su garganta. Los vellos del cuerpo de Kuroo se erizaron y se crispó en su lugar, molesto de la excitación del momento.

—Quieto.

Una única orden fue necesaria para que Oikawa dejara de moverse por segundos antes de jalar las cadenas con un gruñido. La piel se le consumió apenas el metal bendecido le tocó más de lo necesario y cuando estas se abrieron de manera automática se encontró a sí mismo tembloroso; no tenía recuerdos exactos de lo que había pasado, pero recordaba el escozor de la carne siendo golpeada por el látigo de la vergüenza, bañado en agua bendita. Un escalofrío le crepitó por todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que podía haberlo hecho él solo ¿cómo se había dejado manipular?

Buscó la respuesta, cuando pudo mover las manos, buscó el rostro de Kuroo y lo tomó entre sus palmas sin hablar, solamente se quedó observándolo como si su rostro serio le trajera las respuestas.

—No querías herirlos.

Tooru se removió, observando a Kuroo a centímetros de él, llegaría el día en que el castaño muriera en el campo de batalla.

A muchos kilómetros de su hogar, sin un alma que le escuche, sin fuerzas para gritar: y Kuroo le olvidará.


	3. NIHIL

**NIHIL  
iii;** _sobrenombres._

* * *

El pelinegro corrió por el asfalto de la plaza principal; el trayecto de los castillos al pueblo más cercano le tomaba alrededor de una hora. No entendía cómo es que los siervos habían sido tan descuidados ¿cómo había tenido que terminar de encargarse él de todo? Una vena en su frente se inflamó completamente exaltado de tener que trabajar incluso en su día libre. Cuando recién llegó se tomó su tiempo para oler el aire, sus ojos rojizos se abrieron entre las penumbras y la neblina de esa noche para encontrar a su rey. El olor dulce rápidamente llegó a sus conductos indicando el camino que debía de seguir; sus pisadas se volvieron más sigilosas a medida que avanzaba ¿qué habría impulsado a su rey para salir a esas horas de la noche a la mitad del pueblo?

Las corrientes de aire gélido sólo le trajeron el olor característico con más intensidad, acompañado de otra fragancia que le entorpecía los sentidos. Kuroo frunció el ceño porque no reconocía el olor del todo y estaba curioso por saber ¿los demonios de la lujuria necesitaban saciar necesidades básicas? Kuroo tenía que entrenar por fuerza todos los días para canalizar la ira ¿Tooru tendría que tener sexo todos los días para canalizar su lujuria? ¿Sería mejor el sexo con humanos?

—¡Tooru! —Kuroo entró a uno de los locales que estaban cerrados a esa hora de la noche; no conocía el huso horario de los humanos, pero no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Luego de gritar escuchó un ruido salir de la parte trasera del establecimiento que era pequeño y estaba lleno de toda clase de cosas extrañas. Cuando Kuroo corrió las cortinas de la parte de atrás que tilinteaban con todas sus lentejuelas, encontró a su rey hecho un desastre: Tooru volteó cuando escuchó las pisadas. Tenía las piernas abiertas en el piso con una cesta entre estas, los labios rojos e hinchados y era todo un lío de mejillas rojas, hinchadas y zumo escurriendo por su mentón. Kuroo lo observó como si le hubiera crecido una segunda nariz y se le quedó mirando allí sin saber exactamente qué decirle ¿qué se suponía que estaba comiendo? —¿Qué es eso? —Oikawa lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y ciertamente una expresión graciosa porque estaba atorado intentando tragar todo lo que se había metido en la boca. Cuando finalmente tragó todo, se giró de medio lado a Kuroo y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado; la capa del castaño se abrió dejándole al pelinegro observar el conjunto de red y tiras de cuero que le cubrían únicamente las zonas pudendas del cuerpo, formando un pentagrama en la espalda.

—Se llama kiwi, Tetsurou, y sabe muy bueno. —hábilmente Oikawa desprendió la piel café de la fruta suavecita y dejó al descubierto su color verde brillante; partió un trozo con sus dedos y se lo ofreció a Kuroo en la boca hasta que este la abrió por la insistencia. El pelinegro conocía el infantilismo de su rey, quien había introducido los dedos en su boca hasta que tuvo las falanges completamente dentro y comenzó a moverlas de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que la fruta se trozara y el chico tuviera que engullir más de la cuenta. Kuroo lo observó: el color escarlata de sus ojos se volvió más sanguinario, más primitivo, se lamía los labios inyectados en sangre y lo disfrutaba por sus expresiones faciales. El pelinegro fue atento con su rey y haciendo gala de sus habilidades lo tiró en el piso antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Oikawa era extremadamente sensible al tacto y Kuroo era demasiado brusco al moverse; incluso si intentaba evitarlo lo único que Kuroo quería era que esas piernas cubiertas por las botas blancas le rodearan la cadera y que Oikawa le diluyera los sentidos. Justo en el momento en que sus bocas se rozaron, y Tooru encontró su placer infausto en rozar el cuerpo con el de su contrario, apenas cubierto, Kuroo lo tensó contra el piso, poniendo la palma caliente de su mano sobre el cuello hasta apretarlo ligeramente.

Era sin embargo, esa clase de violencia, la que Oikawa más disfrutaba, cuando sus piernas se restregaban al igual que sus caderas, una sobre la otra y Kuroo abría la boca sobre sus labios, soltando una exhalación caliente por que podía sentirlo. Todo lo que Oikawa sentía lo conectaba a él de una manera que no era posible describir. Cuando Kuroo apretaba su cuello, Tooru giraba los ojos en su cuenta hasta que se volvían blancos y arqueaba la espalda; no importaba cuánto le gustara esa fruta o cuánto disfrutara de ver al pelinegro detrás de él, cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban, todo pasaba a un segundo plano donde las imágenes más obscenas y los sonidos más gemebundos les abandonaban a su suerte.

—Quién diría que su majestad, _Oikiwi_ … ¿tendría que venir en mitad de la noche a hurtar una fruta mundana?

Y con esto dio una embestida que juntó ambas pelvis, Oikawa soltó el primer jadeo de la noche cuando los labios de Kuroo encontraron los suyos de una manera violenta, donde extrajo tal como su saliva, el sabor dulce de la fruta mundana, y se encontró sosteniendo esas caderas con sus manos, atrayéndolas hacia él para dar golpes seguidos con su pelvis. Es Oikawa el origen de su perversión y verlo retorcerse debajo de sus manos sólo hacía que perdiera los estribos. Que sus dedos se marcaran de una manera violenta en la piel hasta que las marcas rojas colmaran esa carne generosa que tantas ganas tenía de apretar. Cuando lo despojó de la capa, lo primero que hizo fue respirar como un animal desesperado, incapaz de controlarse un poco más.

El rey sonreiría, observándolo mientras jalaba su cabello negro con fuerza para escucharlo jadear sobre su ombligo, asegurándose de que su guardián no olvidara el nombre de la fruta, y que ellos eran amo y subyugado.

Y Kuroo no era de ninguna manera el subyugado.


	4. COVEN

**COVEN  
iv; **_roleplay._

* * *

—Tetsurou, intenta comportarte con más naturalidad, la gente nos está mirando raro.

Hay cierta noche en la que Kuroo y Oikawa caminan por el mercado nocturno de Patpong. Han pasado siglos, quizá milenios o centurias desde la última vez que ambos fueron lejos de los castillos. Esta vez estaban aquí a hurtadillas; no tardaría demasiado tiempo antes de que la corte se diera cuenta de que el rey estaba ausente y no se encontraba tampoco escondido en los pasillos o las habitaciones ajenas. _Ya nos encargaremos de eso después_ , había repetido Oikawa con toda la seguridad del mundo; bueno, Kuroo tenía qué mentirse a sí mismo sino estuviera ansiando esa salida como si fuera un mundano cualquiera. Los faroles de la calle hacían que la luz serpenteara en sus ojos curiosos que seguían cada movimiento y cada color que lograban percibir.

Su rey se movía inquieto de un puesto a otro, incluso dejaba que la capucha se descuidara por momentos y se revelara parte de su cabeza donde nacían los cuernos y Kuroo corría detrás de él para volver a cubrirlo. Oikawa lo miraba de manera retadora ¿No era divertido meterse en la piel de quienes no era? Venía su propia astucia y soberbia a obrar de locas para poner a Kuroo en apuros: el castaño tomaba la mano del pelinegro y lo jalaba a su lado, haciendo que Kuroo pasara sus manos alrededor de su cintura. La gente los miraba y comentaban acerca de ellos ¿pues cuántas veces tenías la oportunidad de ver encapuchados en el mercado nocturno? Las manos de Oikawa se pasearon de manera lenta y sinuosa sobre las de Kuroo, y cuando el demonio de la corte de la ira se concentró a sus ojos y memoria vinieron sensaciones que creía perdidas con el paso del tiempo. Unas que le helaron los huesos pero que quemaron su carne.

Los besos de su rey, innegables, llegaron a sus labios incluso entre el tumulto de gente. Oikawa utilizaba su lengua como espina venenosa y sus besos eran mitad invierno y mitad infierno, sólo por una vez, Kuroo quería otra vez, quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos toda la noche e irse luego muy lejos, allá a donde Oikawa no le encontrara, allá a donde su rey no le volara la consciencia. Tenía qué decirle adiós.

¿A quién?

¿A Oikawa a su raciocino?

Si iba a matar, si iba a morir por él ¿quién le iba a rezar a su cuerpo?

Por que esos labios que se deslizaban, que palpitaban bajo su tacto de carne enamorada de la inmundicia y el pecado de la humanidad, sólo lo volvían loco y le separaban a él no sólo los labios sino la moral y la cordura. Y sus uñas como garras iban rasgándolo todo poco a poco porque vivía enjaulado dentro de la disposición de su rey, y sólo podía emerger cuando él se lo permitía, cuando era Oikawa quien demandaba el contacto y no era Kuroo quien gemebundo, pedía un poco de atención por parte del ángel más terrible de todos.

—Los humanos no viven tanto tiempo. —le había dicho mientras caminaban así, con Kuroo sosteniéndole por la cadera, y Oikawa lo hacía girar para que le prestara atención: había cierto placer infausto en la piel de Kuroo, y este era palpable; cada vez que Oikawa le giraba el rostro de manera demandante para que lo mirara sólo a él y las luces que se reflejaban en sus ojos escarlata, Kuroo sentía que podía morirse en ese momento preciso. Cuando su propio pulso convalecía y la sangre se le volvía una caldera hirviendo y chapoteando en sus adentros—: Es por eso por lo que tienen una institución como el matrimonio, este los ata a su persona amada durante el tiempo que duren aquí en la tierra.

Y luego le soltó, dejándolo tras él para dirigirse a un puesto de artesanías propias de la región.

El invierno era cruento y arrasaba con todo sin piedad; más no era extraño que el mercado siguiera en pie por las estructuras que poseía. La rabia comenzaba a manar dentro de Kuroo y sentía que esta vez no podría controlarla; esta venía a él como un manto viscoso que lo iba engullendo, engullendo, hasta que se deshacía en la confusión. Kuroo se había quedado sentado en una banca por pedido de Oikawa y el rey sólo iba de allá para acá cargando cada vez más cosas que al final tendrían que llevar ambos de vuelta al castillo.

Pero allí estaba; y continuaba obedeciendo más allá de las costumbres arcaicas que poseían, incluso más allá de lo que debería lo seguía como si no existiera nada más allá de su campo visual luego de que el castaño interfiriera en este. Se antepondría a ejércitos completos y a baños completos en agua bendita antes de dejarlo bajo ningún motivo. —El agua bendita no va a salvarte ahora. —su voz le hipnotizó, tanto como si quisiera adorarlo, o tanto como si quisiera herirlo.

Oikawa no era afecto a las penas; era factible el hecho de que estas se le resbalaban como agua de las manos—: Todos tus ejércitos perecerán en el campo de batalla antes de que amanezca ese día—. Kuroo lo sabía, incluso cuando Oikawa se sentó en sus piernas y le tomó de las manos para que lo tocara por debajo de la túnica, donde la red y las tiras de cuero no cubrían su piel y carnes, incluso aunque Oikawa le susurraba las crueldades del mundo y todo dentro de su consciencia se diluía en un espiral de placer… incluso allí Tetsurou encontró su propio placer palpando esa piel que tan atentamente se le ofrecía y los labios que lo asesinaban y le pudrían los interiores para luego volver a armarlo.

Hubo un día en que Kuroo salió y su piel se quemó, pero hubo una noche en que Oikawa jamás volvió a su lado.

—¿Me seguirás incluso cuando queme todo nuestro reino…?


	5. BLEMISH

**BLEMISH  
v; **_traje._

* * *

La corte estaba en silencio por los hechos acontecidos. Los siervos habían cerrado por completo las persianas metálicas de las ventanas de tal manera que la luz no se filtrara y esperaron a que fueran exactamente las doce el medio día para poder abrir la torre del cielo. Oikawa estaba siendo preparado para dar inicio al juicio: colocar la túnica ceremonial y la corona que lo acreditaba como suma autoridad era una tarea indeseada pero necesaria. Cuando caminó por el gran salón oval sólo encontró a sus otros hermanos: cada uno de los representantes y senadores de los otros pecados capitales estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas altas. Incluso su hermana, senadora de la corte de la gula los había acompañado en esa ocasión.

Una vez que el rey regente entró en la sala con su túnica ceremonial y sus largas botas altas, el resto de los demonios se levantaron lentamente, haciendo una venía en su dirección, en señal de respeto. La corte más cercana a Oikawa era la corte de la lujuria, siendo ahora el senador Shirabu Kenjiro quien estaba al frente de todo el parlamento. Seguidamente encontramos la corte de la ira, al lado izquierdo del rey para proteger la mano del pecado en caso de cualquier ataque.

Cuando Oikawa se sentó, el resto de la corte lo hizo a su paso y él procedió a dictar la sentencia. Con un movimiento de cabeza, los siervos trajeron a un par de desertores de los pueblos cercanos. Eran un hombre y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se habían negado a las peticiones de la corte de los demonios. Los pueblos del país de Dnnu habían estado bajo su control desde incluso antes de que Oikawa naciera, inviernos y veranos habían perecido bajo el yugo de la raza superior y los humanos lo resentían, como si ellos hubieran invadido sus tierras áridas y no como si hubiesen traído la cura a sus enfermedades.

—Rosemary y John LeBlanc, están acusados de quemar y desollar vivo a uno de los miembros de la corte de la pereza el día de ayer a las tres de la tarde en la plaza central del pueblo ¿tienen algo qué decir a su favor? —la voz de Oikawa era desinteresada y aburrida para el resto de la corte. No es que él no lo supiera, no era bien visto como el rey regente porque no tenía esa semilla del terror germinando dentro de su cuerpo.

—Volvería a hacerlo, con cada uno de ustedes.

El rey no necesitó escuchar nada antes de llamar a sus senadores, uno por uno, estuvieron de acuerdo en dictar sentencia para castigar a los involucrados, pero Oikawa fue a los extremos: se levantó de su trono acercándose a ellos. Acarició el rostro de la mujer, tenía un perfil bonito y una piel cuidada, ella lloraba cuando Oikawa le acarició las pestañas con ambos pulgares y posteriormente le comenzó a pelar la piel desde allí. Los gritos sofocaron el ambiente cuando ya iba por las mejillas pelándola viva y la sangre le manchaba las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera mortífera, porque ahora lo único que podía alimentarlo era la necesidad de desgarrar carnes que no serían suyas, pero de sus enemigos. —Serán desollados vivos y crucificados en la plaza principal por tres días y noches antes de que proceda a quemarlos yo mismo.

Antes de que sus garras pudieran arrancar los ojos de los desertores; Kuroo lo detuvo y Oikawa giró a mirarlo con sus ojos refulgentes en las mismas llamas del infierno—: Es suficiente. —El pelinegro lo sabía; Oikawa era de entre todos, el más peligroso de los demonios. El castaño se soltó de un manotazo antes de pedir que retiraran al par de humanos desvalidos ahora de la sala.

—Su majestad, creo que es tiempo ahora de que comience a pensar en la preservación de la casta. Debería escoger a una reina para estar a su lado.

Y ambos se detuvieron casi al instante, lanzándose una mirada fugaz. Oikawa se sentó en el trono con la pierna cruzada elegantemente, mientras Kuroo estaba a su lado, a la izquierda sosteniendo su espada para cubrir la mano del pecado—: Pueden traerme a una de las hijas de la Virgen, daré descendencia e intentaré no asesinarla a ella luego del coito.

Bien sabido era, tener relaciones con un demonio de la corte de la lujuria podía llevarte a la muerte por el intenso placer. Kuroo lo observó de reojo, no sin ocultar su incomodidad ¿Por qué a Oikawa le gustaba desafiar a los demás para llevarlos hasta el límite? —Kuroo Tetsurou, ven hacia mí.

El llamado lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el pelinegro se hincó enfrente de su rey como se lo ordenó. Oikawa se deshizo de la toga ceremonial y poco le importó que el resto de las cortes observaran el traje de red y cintas de cuero que apenas y le cubrían. En indecencia, él se paseó así; Kuroo escuchaba el cuero crudo chillar cada vez que los músculos del rey se flexionaban y no sabían los demás cómo agradecía que las tiras formaran una V entre las piernas del castaño.

—Yo soy Oikawa Tooru, rey de Dnnu tras la conquista del señor, treceavo rey elegido por el parlamento de la desesperación, protector de los primigenios y senador de la corte de la lujuria. —le hizo recordar a todo su título nobiliario, antes de pararse frente a Kuroo y alzarle el mentón con sus uñas negras: Kuroo lo observó allí con la belleza de sus orbes y su rostro de fina porcelana; Oikawa le sostuvo como si fuera alguien precioso, amado y entonces junto sus labios como si fuera a llegar el bien a quitarles todo lo que les quedaba. El pelinegro se exaltó cuando se dio cuenta del siseo general en la sala: Oikawa había lanzado la primera piedra para quien estuviera libre de pecado.

—Y hoy reclamo a Kuroo como mi amante.


	6. AGONY

**AGONY  
vi; **_juguete._

* * *

—Aguanta. —hubo un momento en la inmortalidad en la que Kuroo no podía ver nada. Fue cuando más se aferró al castaño y terminó por entender que estaba en ese lugar con un propósito lógico y verdadero; que estaban unidos por una causa más allá de la subyugación de una corte sobre la otra. Kuroo creció conociendo cada rincón de los palacios y de la familia noble de quien Oikawa descendía. Eran de entre todos los demonios, los de la sangre más pura y casta, no eran ángeles y por su puesto tampoco eran santos de pasillo.

Ni mucho menos Jesucristo.

Pero podían voltear tu voluntad a su conveniencia con la belleza que poseían y podían liderar ejércitos enteros con su astucia y agudos sentidos. Incluso cuando Kuroo quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba metido en la cueva del lobo y ahora estaba allí. El sudor le magreaba la piel y él sostenía a Oikawa por las caderas firmes para dejar entrar el objeto. Lo había visto y no había podido controlar su cuerpo. Lo estaba intentando. Las mordidas en su espalda debían ser recordatorio suficiente de que esto no podía volver a pasar.

Pero todos sus sentidos se fueron a la reverenda mierda cuando Oikawa gimió de la manera más obscena que Kuroo había oído en centurias.

El castaño se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo con el rostro sonrojado y caliente. Kuroo le sostenía con sus garras porque las lágrimas gruesas abandonaban sus ojos rojizos y él las lamía como el hambriento frente a la hogaza de pan. Su otra mano se encontraba en la parte baja del castaño, e iba introduciendo el artefacto en su entrada de manera pausada pero firme, no le daba tregua alguna antes de seguir introduciendo con descaro. Sus dientes se asomaron entre los labios, mordiendo el cuello de su rey.

Oikawa era el lienzo perfecto para su perversión. Incluso cuando no había sido planeado, ya lo tenía retorciéndose de la manera más escatológica posible entre sus brazos que lo aprisionaban para no dejarlo escapar. El juguete había entrado casi por completo y el pelinegro mentiría si no se había asombrado por el tamaño de este y lo rígido que era. Y aun así Oikawa lucía como si hubiera encontrado el séptimo cielo y los viejos le hubieran encomendado custodiar los infiernos y los avernos. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de placer que Kuroo le abrumó.

Su muñeca se movió, girando el artefacto dentro de su cuerpo.

Otro jadeo.

Kuroo odiaba a la gente ruidosa, por demás. Pero tenía qué admitir que ver a Tooru retorciéndose sudoroso entre las sábanas con las piernas abiertas para él y la expresión más endemoniada que le había visto, era un espectáculo que no dejaría pasar. Kuroo utilizó todo el control que poseía para sólo observarlo y evitar violentarlo allí mismo.

—Te gusta ¿verdad?

Su voz fue como seda negra, y pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la piel blanca entre sus dedos enguantados. Las piernas temblaban, con la consciencia abatida, Oikawa lo miró con los entrecerrados en éxtasis lánguido, apenas asintiendo tácito por que el artefacto completo dentro de él estaba taladrando ese punto de placer que hacía que las piernas le fallaran. —Dime qué es lo que quieres… pídemelo.

Oikawa abrió la boca y Kuroo giró de nuevo su muñeca, esta vez apretó el botón de la base y Tooru dejó caer una buena cantidad de saliva que recorrió el gag de pelota que utilizaba esa noche. Las cadenas en los barrotes de la cama se escucharon tintinar y a Kuroo no pudo importarle menos cuando vio a su obra de arte allí en la cama, completamente desesperado. Tooru no podía hablar, pero osciló sus caderas de enfrente hacia atrás para mostrarle al pelinegro lo que quería y lo que había ansiado toda la tarde.

Kuroo volvió a mover la muñeca y esta vez empujó hasta el fondo, dos o tres veces antes de que la descarga viniera inusitada. El jadeo que Oikawa soltó fue capaz de escucharse hasta la península y Kuroo le jaló los cabellos de manera que los ojos húmedos y los labios llenos de saliva le enfocaron—: Hay límite para cuánto dolor puede soportar alguien…

Kuroo fue apretando el botón hasta que la última descarga vino acompañada de la espalda arqueada del castaño—: Y cuando esa barrera se supera, el dolor es reemplazado por el placer. No lo reprimas, deja que te consuma… —la voz de Kuroo se volvió hipnótica a sus oídos y sólo pudo asentir complacido, con el cuerpo tiritando entre el placer y el frío de extrañarle por segundos. —Recibe todo el dolor que puedo brindarte, mi rey…

Kuroo sacó su lengua viperina y lamió el agua salada de las mejillas que corría una y otra vez. Sacó el dildo de su entrada con un plop viscoso y todo el lubricante que había utilizado resbaló entre las piernas de manera obscena; Kuroo ya no podía soportarlo un segundo más cuando se encontró a sí mismo dirigiendo su boca a los glúteos de su rey y enterró su cara en esa hendidura hinchada y necesitada. Esta palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia cuando él se encargó de morder la parte interna de sus muslos, una y otra vez hasta que la carne sensible cerca de su entrepierna comenzó a sangrar y él se entretuvo bebiendo por un rato.

Cuando Oikawa soltó un grito por las succiones, Kuroo se encontró con el semen escurriendo del miembro contrario sin haber pedido permiso y su entrada dilatándose de nueva cuenta. Kuroo se posicionó detrás de él con un gesto rudo y le tomó por la mandíbula con fuerza, dejándole marcados los dedos para más tarde; para que no lo olvidara.

—Te gusta sentirlos dentro de tu cuerpo ¿verdad? —el susurro a él le llegó como una bruma viscosa que lo iba engullendo. El pelinegro le quitó el gag de pelota y Oikawa respiró agitado, como si hubiese corrido un gran maratón. Kuroo había tenido razón: el dolor dio paso a una lujuria más picante que lo hizo venirse de tan intenso que sentía. La vista se le nublaba por segundos, incluso había momentos, en que la lucidez abandonaba toda su cabeza, y luego volvía a su cuerpo en una oleada terrible de un placer tan intenso que daba escalofríos siquiera pensarlo cerca.

—Ku-Kur… Aghh… —el jadeo de nuevo fue grande cuando su esfínter expulsó uno de los huevos de silicón de su interior. Kuroo se quedó en silencio observándolo, con la mucosidad de los huevos y el lubricante estos resbalaban hasta caer en la cama. Oikawa respiraba de manera agitada, sintiendo el corazón desbocarse dentro de su cuerpo. Kuroo se acercó a besarlo casi con dulzura, casi como si quisiera adorarlo y Oikawa expulsó el otro huevo de su interior con un maullido que le sonó más bien a gemido mal contenido.

—Quieres que te preñe un alienígena ¿verdad? Eres una persona muy sucia…

Las palabras oscilaban en su cabeza, pero Oikawa no era capaz de salir de su estupor cuando aún con dos huevos dentro de su cuerpo… Kuroo le giró en la cama y le quitó las cadenas con un jalón. Oikawa abrió la boca para hablar, pero en el instante siguiente se encontró a sí mismo gateando en la cama para alcanzar al pelinegro que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Sus manos temblorosas por la sangre corriendo de las muñecas manotearon y jalaron una vez, dos, tres hasta que estuvo en la distancia prudente.

Tooru arrancó los botones del pantalón y sacó el falo erecto para tragarlo; completo en su boca, Oikawa succionó como si estuviera muriendo sin él, y justo en el momento de la estimulación otro huevo salió de su interior. A Kuroo no le interesó utilizar su cabeza; lo dirigió de la manera que quería que se moviera y Oikawa obedeció de manera sumisa hasta que el semen le llenó la boca e intentó tragarlo completamente.

Tooru observó a Kuroo desde el colchón y Kuroo en las alturas, diciéndole que era suficiente, haciéndolo tragar el semen que había desperdiciado. Tooru cayó en un trance del que no pudo salir; el estupor no lo dejó reaccionar cuando se vino en una arcada violenta el momento en que el último huevo salió de su interior. Se agitó y el semen le manchó el abdomen y parte de la cama. No pudo reaccionar cuando las piernas le flaqueaban y Kuroo sólo le acariciaba la cabeza como a una mascota.

Oikawa era toda una arcada violenta de placer, y Kuroo tenía el cerebro embotado por la imagen demoniaca que se le presentaba en ese momento, porque ese demonio allí, era el peor de todos. Y entre sus garras finas era capaz de herirte y adorarte al mismo tiempo para luego deshecharte cuando se haya cansado de ti, pero Kuroo le seguiría al final del mundo aun cuando las centurias pasaran y no volviera a tener ningún encuentro de este tipo.


	7. RAGE

**RAGE  
vii; **_ventanas._

* * *

Oikawa estaba en sus aposentos en el momento en que todo pasó; serían alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió con un lento chirrido. No alzó la cabeza de su libro polvoriento y viejo aun cuando escuchó las pisadas en la habitación. El olor, sin embargo, llamó su atención, pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron sólo hasta el momento en que su libro le fue retirado de las manos. Sólo en ese entonces su mirada bermeja que asemejaba a la imagen de la muerte se alzó para observar allí a quien menos esperaba.

El joven se quedó observándole con los ojos rojizos bien abiertos y el ligero bochorno que iba crepitando por todo su cuerpo sin detenerse. El rey se mantuvo callado por los segundos siguientes hasta que la figura se movió oscilante entre las capas que poseían: abrió la del rey con displicencia hasta que observó el traje típico de su corte y luego abrió la propia para dejar entrever su propio uniforme. Oikawa destensó sus manos de los brazos del sillón cuando él se acercó primero y una a una sus piernas le rodearon hasta que quedó sentado sobre su cuerpo.

Él tragó duro, incluso cuando las garras del rey lo tomaron por la cintura y luego fueron descendiendo sin permiso por la tela que le cubría las caderas. Giró a ver a su rey, con las mejillas arreboladas y Tooru no contuvo la sonrisa hasta ese momento: —No seas tan descarado para mirarme de frente.

Las palabras le atravesaron como una daga e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza con culpa. —Me-merezco ser… castigado, mi rey.

El castaño estuvo de acuerdo ante esas palabras y se encontró a sí mismo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Lo hizo rodearle con las piernas para sentarlo sobre su propia pelvis, de espaldas al ventanal que daba vista a los jardines principales de los palacios. Para esa hora los mantenía abiertos: luego de haber adquirido las enseñanzas de los siete pecados, había conocido un poder que nadie podía ni siquiera imaginar. Y el mundo no sabía qué tan agradecido estaba de poder ver ahora la luz del día a su consciencia. Cuando apoyó al chico en su propio cuerpo y le abrió la capa de color verde musgo le hizo la advertencia—: Trata de no moverte mucho o vas a terminar quemándote. —y su sonrisa fue capaz de provocarle un escalofrío al contrario quien no quiso tampoco apoyarse en su rey, quedando completamente rígido sobre sus piernas.

Oikawa fue tortuosamente lento desprendiendo los botones y los lazos del uniforme del pelinegro. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros y era capaz de oler la sangre corriendo por sus arterias desde esa distancia. Su nariz se enfocó en el cuello cuando ya tuvo su pecho descubierto. El estremecimiento en la piel no se hizo esperar, los colmillos rozaron la piel descubierta y esta se erizó de manera íntegra, las manos del chico le contuvieron por los hombros, y sin embargo no se apartó.

—¿De qué corte vienes?

Y la fiebre se extendía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies sin descanso. Eran las garras negras de su rey las que creaban caminos irregulares por la piel despercudida y sin imperfecciones. Se detenía unos segundos en su vientre bajo y luego volvían a subir con una caricia que hacía que arqueara la espalda. Tuvo que entreabrir los labios sin saber si debía hablar de verdad o era una pregunta retórica. Al final con los ojos entrecerrados se estremeció por completo entre sus brazos cuando el rey mordió el cuello sin fuerzas, pero con un hambre mal contenida. Un solo toque de los demonios de la lujuria era suficiente para hacer sentir estertores de placer cada vez que te encontrabas con ellos. Oikawa lo urgió por segundos y el chico sólo se deshizo en soniditos mal contenidos para todo lo que Tooru quería comer de él.

Las yemas heladas de sus dedos se hundieron en su vientre bajo y el camino como escalera al infierno continuó debajo de sus pantalones tocando la piel de la pelvis y el órgano tumefacto entre estos. Oikawa lamió para sentir el flujo de la sangre en su cuello y allí mordió hasta arrancar algo de sangre de ese cuerpo níveo que tan atentamente se había ofrecido a su causa.

Se desprendió de su cuello luego de una succión, haciendo a su invitado gritar y arquearse por el estremecimiento violento que lo sacudió—: La corte de la avaricia… Creo que eso puede explicar tu atuendo lleno de piedras preciosas. ¿Qué se siente poder estar sobre las piernas de tu rey? —Oikawa presionó algún punto en el libido del demonio porque este volvió retorcerse con la respiración medianamente errática—. ¿Sabes que cuando Caronte venga por todos nosotros y nos lleve con los viejos ningún bien inmueble o posesión será para nosotros, verdad?—. con su propia sarna mal contenida, arrancó de la camisa negra que llevaba bajo la capa, las piedras y adornos de oro que colgaban de esta.

Tooru disfrutaba de someterlos hasta borrar cualquier rastro de superioridad de su cabeza; gozaba de hacerles saber dónde estaba la posición de cada uno para que no olvidaran que todos servían a un bien común y no buscaban sus propios ideales sino algo mucho más allá. Su mano apretó con fuerza el miembro dentro de sus pantalones y el chico gimió con la espalda arqueada. Flaqueó por unos segundos. —Cas-castígueme más… más…

Por supuesto que lo merecía. Oikawa agitó su mano una vez más de abajo hacia arriba en un compás violento hasta que el chico se derramó en su mano y se acomodó en su hombro luego de haber gritado por el placer tan intenso que sintió. Los oídos se le tronaron en ese momento y perdió la visión por unos segundos antes de intentar volver a la normalidad. Poco le importó el estremecimiento de su carne cuando uno de los rayos del sol comenzó a colarse entre el ventanal y ni siquiera la ropa era capaz de amortiguar el impacto de estos sobre su piel. Oikawa lo retiró con cuidado y sacó la mano de su pantalón: sin aviso previo él simplemente llevó sus dedos largos a la boca del chico y comenzó a llenar sus labios con el semen que aún quedaba en las falanges hasta que el foráneo abrió la boca y engulló los dedos y lamió la palma como si estuviera sediento. Los sonidos de la saliva chocando con la piel fueron música para el rey quien divertido aceptó que un poco de rebeldía no estaba tan mal de vez en cuando.

Luego de unos segundos le dijo que era suficiente y le sacó los dedos de la boca para observarlo; tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto y las mejillas aún sonrosadas. —¿Quién te ha enviado, Tobio-chan?

Y el menor se estremeció, sin poder ocultarlo—: La Virgen le ha dicho a los miembros de las demás cortes que usted planea una guerra…


	8. DARK

**DARK  
viii;** _vendas._

* * *

Se le informó tarde de la reunión; Kuroo y él iban casi corriendo por los pasillos cuando los siervos abrieron las puertas del salón oval. Oikawa lo sabía y no era una casualidad, incluso Kuroo lo intuía y el mismo Tooru se lo había dicho: ahora más que nunca ambos tenían que cuidarse las espaldas porque una vez que alguien descubría lo que se quería llevar a cabo, nadie estaba a salvo. Cuando entró por las grandes puertas de madera su figura se volvió imponente para el resto de la sala que lo esperaron con una reverencia bien elaborada, como si hacía segundos antes no hubieran estado hablando a espaldas del rey.

—Creímos que no contaríamos con su presencia, su majestad.

Oikawa se sentó en su trono de huesos y espinas dando la orden de que Kuroo se quedara a su lado en la asamblea que llevarían a cabo en esos momentos. El pelinegro se quedó allí sin chistar, conociendo las palabras de su rey en la cabeza: ambos lo sabían y tenían que estar preparados para cualquier cosa justo en ese instante. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Tooru era cálida en esos momentos, incluso las mejillas se le arrebolaron por la aglomeración de sangre. Los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de lanzar la bomba al aire—: ¿Qué dicen? Pero si Tobio-chan me acaba de avisar de esta asamblea. Por cierto, no sabía que la corte de la Avaricia sabía que mis regalos favoritos son los que vienen en la carne del portador…

Oikawa se relamería los labios cuando la sala se instauró en un silencio que le congeló la sangre incluso a Kuroo. Debía haberlo supuesto cuando notó ese aroma que no era el dulce de Tooru en su cuerpo, incluso en la resistencia de hacía momentos atrás. Ahora entendía cuáles eran los motivos ocultos por los que Oikawa estaba tan presuroso de llegar a la sala a donde no habían sido invitados con propiedad. ¿Cómo podían los senadores de las otras cortes objetar ante eso? La tertulia se extendería un par de horas más según parecía. —Kuroo, te pido de manera encarecida que te quedes esta vez de mi lado derecho, parece que los presentes en la corte de la soberbia tienen armamento escondido debajo de sus asientos.

Kuroo lo observó de manera larga, casi extasiado de observar toda la maldad que bullía dentro del sistema del castaño: no lo necesitaba, y aun así le pedía que se quedara a su lado. Oikawa lo había visto asesinar a su padre frente a él, y fue el mismo castaño quien le pidió que lo cuidara porque no podía confiar en nadie más allí; pero incluso el demonio que pudiera conocer los movimientos de sus enemigos con anticipación no necesitaba de Kuroo ni siquiera para alimentarse como actividad despreciable. Oikawa tuvo que haber estado muy desesperado bajo el yugo de su propio padre para ir con Kuroo y extenderle sus manos aun cuando fue el pelinegro quien acabó con la vida del rey.

Oikawa es todo un puñado de dolor, y Kuroo es todo un puñado de mentiras.

Cuando se movió de su lugar en camino al lado derecho, ninguno de los presentes en la corte hizo ruido alguno o alegó por la situación comentada; los demonios de la corte de la soberbia liderados por Tendou Satori permanecieron en silencio luego de la acusación y evitaron a toda cosa rebelar el armamento que, precisamente, tenían escondido bajo el alfombrado—: ¿Qué es eso que los humanos solían decir? ¿La justicia es un invento de los poderosos para usar a su conveniencia?

La corte estaba en silencio sepulcral, los senadores estaban mirándose unos a otros ante las palabras del rey. Él lo había acorralado en un momento. —Es cierto que quiero iniciar una rebelión. Y es cierto también que ustedes son libres de seguirme o perecer bajo mis ejércitos. —sus ojos rojos se abrieron luego de unos segundos de descansarlos y se dirigió a cada uno de ellos—: Los humanos mienten y se arrastran. Se aferran a alguien luego de haberlo herido… Roban y se dejan robar y esa es su filosofía de vida. Es cierto, su naturaleza malvada es diferente a la de nosotros los demonios y por eso son tan interesantes… Pero mi padre no nos trajo gloria en la muerte ni a los viejos esperándonos al final del túnel. Sólo nos trajo años en los que estuvimos ciegos, no podíamos ver y no podíamos sentir. La sangre nos sabía a hiel en la boca. Nuestros cuerpos se fueron debilitando tanto que ya han matado a dos de nuestros hermanos como si despellejaran a una gallina para cocinarla.

Kuroo desenvainó la espada en un movimiento de ataque cuando escuchó a toda una corte moverse. Incluso al girar de medio lado para observar a su subordinado Bokuto rigiendo la corte de la ira actualmente, sólo bastó ese movimiento para que toda la corte se pusiera a la defensiva: todos y cada uno de ellos junto con otro millar, tenía la lealtad hacia Kuroo asegurada y las decisiones que este tomara. Sin embargo, este fue el turno de Oikawa para sostener la espada en la palma de su mano sin importarle los cortes por la hoja afilada para que Kuroo se calmara.

El pelinegro rápidamente retiró la espada cuando notó la sangre real manar y caer al piso entre chapoteos suaves. Se hincó frente a él a modo de disculpa y Oikawa descruzó las piernas de manera elegante antes de levantarse del trono y extenderle la mano injuriada a Kuroo. El pelinegro contuvo el aliento unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que esa era la penitencia por su acto sin bases o fundamentos dados por el rey. Sacó la lengua para comenzar a lamer, mientras Oikawa se dirigía al resto de los presentes.

—Yo conocí la injuria y la infamia de la sangre de mi sangre mejor que nadie en esta sala. Y quiero recordarles que fue Kuroo Tetsurou quien acabó con el yugo de generaciones enteras. Ninguno de ustedes ni sus hijos. No fueron ustedes los que le trajeron la gloria a esta nación ni la hicieron próspera; fue él quien acabó con la figura autoritaria de pensamientos arcaicos y quien me dirigirá ahora a mi a la victoria sobre los humanos. Está en su criterio… —titubeó unos segundos cuando Kuroo le mordió las yemas de los dedos y él le tuvo que retirar la mano antes de pedirle que se levantara—: Seguirme o no, pero tener siempre presentes las consecuencias de sus actos.

Acto seguido, Oikawa salió de la sala siendo seguido por su guardián.


	9. PARADISE

**PARADISE  
ix; **_comida._

* * *

Kuroo comenzó a quitarse la ropa completamente cansado de esa tarde. El suspiro que emanó de sus labios no se comparó con la satisfacción que sintió luego de quitarse las incómodas botas cafés y el apretado fajín de cuero de su uniforme. En medio de la penumbra, Kuroo quedó completamente desvestido antes de tumbarse en su cama de sábanas rojas. La luz de las lámparas de gas iluminaba mínimamente la estancia y él respiró en paz por primera vez luego de los acontecimientos pasados en los últimos días.

—Tooru, ya puedes dejar de esconderte; todavía no puedes camuflar tu aroma.

Sin embargo, lo tomó por sorpresa el torrente de algo líquido y caliente cayéndole de golpe en la piel. Se removió con inquietud en la cama antes de que el olor lo golpeara de nueva cuenta. ¿Chocolate? Kuroo se acercó a la nariz los dedos llenos de la mezcla y luego observó al rey allí en la orilla de la cama, gateando hacia él con toda la sensualidad que poseía sólo con el traje de red y las tiras de cuero. Kuroo lo observó sin entender qué estaba pasando. Oikawa sólo se encogió de hombros y con su propia mano siguió esparciendo el chocolate en el torso de Kuroo, poniendo especial énfasis en las marcas oscuras de su cuerpo. —Tenía ganas de comer chocolate.

¿Qué demonios?

—Sólo… intenta no ensuciar mis sábanas.

Oikawa rodó los ojos divertido cuando Kuroo se acostó en la cama sin prestarle la más mínima atención. El pelinegro puso las manos tras su cabeza y dejó que Oikawa se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, la red y el cuero rozaron seriamente la piel desnuda de Kuroo y él mismo pensó que era un idiota por imaginar que Oikawa podía sólo querer chocolate. El rey se entretuvo por ratos estirándose; comenzó por la piel del cuello, lamiendo el rastro de chocolate para limpiarlo, luego se movía sobre su cuerpo y se embadurnaba él también de la sustancia. Como si Kuroo pudiera olvidar, aunque quisiera los estragos que le estaba haciendo en la entrepierna removiendo su cadera _inocentemente_.

—¿Te dolieron mucho, Tetsurou? —la vocecita de Oikawa lo sacó de sus propias cavilaciones cuando las manos del rey estaban acariciando las marcas negras de su cuerpo y el nacimiento de estas, tras su espalda donde debían ir las alas. Eran laceraciones profundas, que hacían huecos sobre la piel, ya no dolía, hacía centurias que Kuroo había dejado de sentir dolor por parte de su vida arrancada; incluso si nunca lo lamentó, tal vez habría podido salvar más vidas de haberlas tenido. Rodando los ojos fastidiado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, sólo se quedó quieto.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, habían pasado milenios y francamente ya no lo recordaba exactamente como había pasado.

Las manos de Oikawa siguieron el recorrido de la carne mallugada y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos apenas en la casi penumbra. Los ojos de Oikawa lo miraban con atención y Kuroo lo miraba con una adoración palpable. Tooru lo besó sin importarle las circunstancias y el pelinegro lo obligó a que dejara caer su peso sobre su propio cuerpo, las manos fuertes y callosas por la espada sostuvieron la fina cintura que era apresada por esa red apretada. Incluso la carne saltaba entre los rombos en algunas zonas y Kuroo sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería tocar y lo mucho que quería besar o lamer y lo poco que lograba.

Las manos de Oikawa fueron suaves con su carne, blando como era en el interior siguió adorando las cicatrices de Kuroo en la penumbra sin preguntar más. Sólo podía pensar en pasar la lengua por ese pecho y abdominales fuertes y acariciar con sus manos la espalda mancillada, una y otra vez hasta que el día se esclareciera. Oikawa lo tocaba como si lo adorara, como si no estuvieran ligados por un deber más allá de su entendimiento, pero como amantes. Kuroo raspaba sus uñas en la piel suavecita, cuidada, esa que una vez mancilló y que marcó su destino. Kuroo teme cada noche y cada día, porque incluso los fantasmas del pasado le causan mucho dolor.

Oikawa se pregunta cuántas noches desde esa noche Kuroo rasgó su propia garganta por el dolor. Cuántas noches Kuroo cayó en el abismo de dolor que debió consumirlo y del que volvió como algo más que como un demonio, cuántas noches gritó su deseo con fuerza y cuántas noches cayó más allá de su propio conocimiento, desvaneciéndose en siglos de sueños y muertas esperanzas.

—He recorrido el mundo entero… —su voz salió tácita, las caricias de Oikawa lo aletargaban: oía los besos a lo lejos, las lamidas eran suaves y las caricias de la carne mallugada eran como suaves roces que lo sumían en un éxtasis lánguido por el que esperaba con el corazón palpitante—: Recorrí de norte a sur para ver a los otros hermanos…

Oikawa lo escuchó, irguiéndose sobre él: poco le importó en esos momentos y su cadera se movió de enfrente hacia atrás sobre el miembro de Kuroo, este entrecerró los ojos con necesidad, apresándole las caderas con fuerza para dirigirlo él. Oikawa hizo a un lado las tiras de cuero que cubrían sus partes pudendas; entonces su piel caliente tocaron con finura la de Tetsurou que se hinchaba con el pasar de los segundos y se volvía más dura, más potente. Oikawa lo urgió a que continuara con sus palabras, apretando cada vez más.

—Pero nunca encontré a alguien con tu belleza.

Oikawa paró en seco su acción; con el ceño terriblemente fruncido tomó un poco del chocolate que todavía quedaba en su cuerpo y lo embarró en la boca de Kuroo—: Cierra la boca. —le ordenó y se levantó con un solo movimiento saliendo del cuarto por donde entró. Kuroo se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos antes de colocarse una bata y calzarse las botas para salir tras él.


	10. LUCY

**LUCY  
x; **_xdressing._

* * *

La risa de Bokuto se volvió estridente a medida que lograba esquivar las flechas una tras otra estando en movimiento. Estaba sudando como un cerdo en el horno luego de las últimas diez vueltas, pero había un punto que probar. Kuroo estaba cansándose de manera desastrosa, llevaban toda la noche entrenando y simplemente no había logrado dispararle al objetivo. Podía ser en parte que Kuroo mismo le había mostrado a Bokuto como esquivar una flecha, pero era otro tanto que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el bicolor era bueno al correr.

Cuando aventó el arco y las flechas al piso, Bokuto dio una voltereta en el aire con su risa tonta, antes de aguantar el impacto de la espada de Kuroo con la suya. Sus cejas se crisparon en una mueca burlona por la creciente ira en su jefe. Bokuto empujó con toda su fuerza haciendo que las venas en la frente de Kuroo se saltaran antes de que lo enviara hacia atrás con un empujón y ambos cayeran el piso, por esa noche ambos se retiraron y sólo entonces Bokuto encontró su oportunidad de oro frente al jefe. Se acercó sigiloso por detrás y le colgó un brazo en los hombros dejándolo secarse la cara del sudor.

—¿Entonces, Tetsurou? ¿Cómo es que conoces al rey _tan bien_?

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Kuroo rueda los ojos inconformes con los acontecimientos y se sienta en uno de los pilares de piedra más cercanos. Bokuto se acerca a él y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho para observarlo con atención. Kuroo no puede negar que, es cierto, su relación con Oikawa levanta dudas dentro de todo el reino. Sabe que algún día alguien que no sea él tendrá que saberlo y, maldición, rogaba porque ese día no llegara tan pronto. Pero allí estaba; y francamente prefería que lo supiera Bokuto a otra persona.

—El rey Johsai estaba jodidamente loco. —Bokuto se sentó a su lado intentando recordar—. Éramos unos niños apenas cuando todo ocurrió frente a nuestros ojos. El rey profanó a una de las vírgenes y ella quedó embarazada de dos niños…

 _Ella murió en el parto y la hermana de Oikawa pereció a los días de haber nacido; ambos eran unos niños preciosos pero enfermizos. El rey mantuvo a Oikawa a su lado porque debía dejar una descendencia para que continuara el liderazgo del trono. Oikawa era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Él sólo buscaba un hálito de vida al cuál aferrarse. Los años transcurrían con Oikawa practicando todas las artes que su padre le exigía, hasta que se volvió el mejor. Hasta que aprendió de los siete pecados y de las siete cortes. Hasta que fue mejor que su padre y el rey temió del niño que había formado: uno que no necesitaba de nadie para ser el mejor. Uno que no lo necesitaba al mando. Y entonces, cuando sólo tenía doce años lo vendió al mercado de esclavos en la bahía._

 _Oikawa pasó muchos años confinado a un lugar que no era su hogar, un lugar donde también lo repudiaban por su condición diferente; porque papá lo había despreciado y mamá los había abandonado mucho antes de que él pudiera siquiera conocerla. Porque tuvo una hermana, pero ella nunca volvió a su lado y en la bahía de los esclavos no había nada más que agua fría y hogazas de pan que no lo llenaban y jamás lo harían vivir. Aunque aprendió de todas las artes y de todos los tipos de lucha nunca los utilizó, incluso cuando sus poderes despertaron y estos desembocaron en una bruma de placer silencioso. Incluso en ese momento en que los demás lo adoraban por su tacto aterciopelado._

 _Y luego el día llegó. El rey había ordenado la rebelión de las casas en contra de los nuevos artefactos mundanos que pretendían acabar con la estirpe; fui senador de la corte de la ira desde el momento de mi nacimiento, pues mi fuerza era mayor a la de cualquier otro demonio y no pasaron muchos años antes me pusieran al frente en el pelotón de fusilamiento. Era de noche cuando estábamos descansando camuflados entre los humanos para descubrir donde atacarían más tarde._

 _Y ella se apareció._

 _La una mujer de cabellos rubios de nombre Lucy, quien me invitó a su casa de muñecas. Acepté porque quería una cama caliente donde pasar la noche, y cuando ingresamos en los cuartuchos malolientes que se caían a pedazos sólo pude observarlo allí. Había crecido tanto de cuando yo lo observaba en las salas de los palacios porque mi padre había servido al rey Johsai y yo lo acompañaba… era ese mismo rostro de porcelana y esos mismos ojos rojizos con nariz respingada y labios abultados. Todo él con su piel cuidada y era bruma de olor dulce que identifiqué rápidamente._

 _Era un demonio de la lujuria._

 _Era el más peligroso que había visto, por el poder que desprendía._

 _Lucy me dijo esa noche que esperaba que no le molestaran esa clase de chicas, pero ella era su mejor atendiente y me aseguraría que volvería por ella. Tooru me había tomado de la mano y me condujo a su habitación; tenía una gran cama de sábanas negras y era muy grande, quizá la más grande ese lugar de mala muerte. Él se giró a verme desde que subimos las escaleras y yo finalmente pude verlo: llevaba un conjunto de lencería con florecillas de bordado muy hermosas que cubrían apenas sus partes pudendas. Las bragas creaban la ilusión de ser una verdadera mujer y los encajes del sostén lo unían en V sobre el cuello que estaba cubierto también. Sobre este llevaba una especie de capa larga, que caía en una cola de tela vaporosa y se alzaba sobre el cuello y la cabeza como el capullo de una flor. La tela se movía cuando él caminaba, pero lucía como los ornamentos para una reina, lleno de encajes y telas sedosas unidas a su cuerpo un cinto de cuero que le partía la cintura y lo mantenía todo en su lugar._

 _Oikawa acarició mis mejillas con ternura, y yo sentí la tela suave sobre mi piel, pues estaba conectado por una especie de mangas largas que se mantenían sujetas por anillos en los dedos medios del demonio. Perecí en el estupor de ver la carne descubierta y al mismo tiempo tan discreto con las largas botas negras de cuero que se ceñían a sus piernas largas y formadas. Él me hizo sentarme en una silla que simulaba un trono a los pies de la cama y entonces se sentó sobre mis piernas. Dejó que mis dedos acariciaran sus labios núbiles. Y que continuara el recorrido a mi antojo. Sólo quité los excedentes, ese par de capas que utilizaba no me dejaban observar con atención la piel de porcelana cubierta por los bordados y los encajes._

 _Cayeron al piso y a ninguno de los dos pudo importarle menos. Oikawa me miraba como si estuviera observando las verdades del mundo y él era toda una adoración que quería tener a mi lado y dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Se movió lento para bajarse de mis piernas y caminó de espaldas a mí para treparse en la cama y gatear en ella hasta el centro. —Puedo robar, puedo matar… Puedo hacer todo por ti. —su voz sonó como seda oscura en mis oídos y un escalofrío me recorrió por completo cuando lo observé arquearse y vi más allá de lo que podía manejar. Sus caderas se respingaron en las alturas y luego se irguió, mirándome sobre el hombro descubierto—: Sólo necesitas pedirlo y lo haré por ti._

 _Quise ocultar mi creciente emoción, me paré a los pies de la cama, le pedí que se diera la vuelta y quedara bocarriba en la cama; le pedí que alzara una pierna y comenzara a desprenderse la bota. Yo no podía ver su expresión más que sus piernas en el aire y la piel que se iba descubriendo, fue una y luego la otra cuando se perdieron en algún lado de la habitación. —Puedo darte un buen momento o puedo ser la pesadilla de alguien más… —le pedí que se quedara así, descalzo con la lencería puesta y entonces trepé en la cama. Lo giré en su propio lugar y me encontré a mí mismo adorándolo de la manera más profana posible._

 _—¿No me recuerdas, Tooru?_

 _Él se asustó, de que yo supiera su nombre. Sin embargo, continué besando su cuello y tocando con mis manos toda la piel sobre la tela hasta llegar a ese lugar oculto en sus piernas. Él se estiró como un gato en la cama y le pedí que no se callara, que me dejara escuchar durante toda la noche esos sonidos que salían de sus labios sin pena. Esa noche le susurré las peores crueldades del destino mientras profanaba ese cuerpo núbil también, fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de que lo había quebrado por completo y las lágrimas caían pétreas por su rostro._

 _Fue un muy tarde cuando le dije que lo llevaría conmigo de vuelta al mundo que merecía y me encargaría que el mundo lo adorara de la manera que yo lo hacía. La codicia y la necesidad bulló dentro de su cuerpo esa noche y cuando nos unimos experimenté un placer como nunca antes: era como sentir lo que yo sentía y a la vez sentir cómo él se sentía conmigo dentro de él, dónde era que le gustaba que lo tocara, las palabras que le gustaba oír y donde le gustaba que yo lo besara._

 _Regresé cada noche a su lado luego de esa noche durante otro año más hasta que finalmente logré convencer a Lucy de que me lo diera; la mujer fue soberbia naturalmente y me pidió seis barrotes de oro por él. Yo los hurté sin importarme nada, tenía qué tenerlo a mi lado. Y entonces cuando lo presenté en el palacio luego de ser escoltado desde la entrada. Parecía que las memorias habían golpeado a Oikawa como una locomotora pues observó con pánico mal contenido a su progenitor…_

Kuroo se estiró en su lugar antes de levantarse y encogerse de hombros.

—¿Algún día sabré por qué asesinaste al rey?

Bokuto lo observó y él le extendió una mano para que se levantara.

—Seguro, cuando me ganes en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Algún día lo olvidaría, cuando estuviera listo para dejar a Oikawa tal vez.


	11. HADES

**HADES.  
xi; **_húmedo._

* * *

Los espirales de incienso se batieron en el aire. Kuroo se removió la túnica de manera que esta encajara propiamente en su cuerpo. Era de color negro, con coderas de oro y piedritas preciosas. Llevaba sus guantes de cuero negros. Detrás de él se encontraba Bokuto, el senador actual de la corte de la Ira y Kenma, senador de la corte de la Pereza quien conocía las artes oscuras detrás de la invocación a la virgen. —Hínquese, por favor. —Kuroo hizo lo que debía, una vez que el resto dejó el cántaro donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual, con las pócimas y los menjurjes antiguos. El sacerdote entró en la sala, diciéndole a cada uno donde debía posicionarse.

—Santa virgen, concédenos tu piedad. —Lo presentes se levantaron; los senadores de cada corte pasaron al cántaro y depositaron sangre de su sangre en los interiores que gorgoreaban con un sonido truculento—. La indulgencia de Dios jamás nos será concedida—. Las palabras fueron repetidas por cada uno de los miembros en un coro acuoso que se postergó por toda la sala. El pelinegro se levantó por pedido del sacerdote quien lo encaminó al frente del cántaro.

—Ahora procederás a decir los tres votos.

—Sangre del amo usurpada por la corte.

Kuroo tomó el cuerpo exánime de Oikawa que estaba postrado en el trono. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelinegro tomó una de las manos para cortar la palma con una daga de oro. La sangre cayó en un discreto chorro dentro del cántaro. Lamió la herida, aunque la cicatrización sería más lenta ahora y luego procedió a acomodarlo de nueva cuenta. El sacerdote se acercó a él, extendiéndole otra daga de ónix negro.

—Sangre del siervo donada con devoción.

El pelinegro no lo dudó cuando se abrió la carne del antebrazo y dejó que las venas inflamadas expulsaran la sangre. Esta manó en una buena cantidad pues seguía corriendo por su sistema. Poco le importó machar la toga ceremonial y luego se encargaría de su propia herida. Tres siervos se acercaron ahora, llevando una urna de cristal sobre una camilla de oro y diamantes. Dentro de la urna había un frasco pequeño con tapadera picuda, con un líquido espeso en el interior.

—Sangre del enemigo donada con rencor.

Kuroo abrió la urna ceremonial y tomó el pequeño frasco. La sangre no era diferente ni era mejor a su parecer, sólo eran las propiedades de los ángeles las que la hacían diferente. Cuando lo intentó y la vació, el sonido dentro del cántaro se volvió un murmullo de voces inconexas que gritaban y suplicaban algo que él no alcanzaba a entender. El sacerdote lo hincó en el piso y le hizo poner las manos frente a él en símbolo de respeto—: Espíritus malditos, espíritus ocultos, yo los invoco…

Las aguas y menjurjes en el cántaro comenzaron a agitarse, como si alguna fuerza foránea los estuviera magreando y rápidamente el chapoteadero se volvió un torrente fuera de la olla, era una materia negra, viscosa, que olía a pudrición y se extendió por toda la sala. Las personas se agitaron; sobre todo quienes eran nuevos en las cortes y nunca habían visto una invocación. Cuando las aguas dejaron de agitarse, el sacerdote se colocó detrás de Kuroo con un candelabro y toda la cera derretida de las velas le cayó en los hombros. Kuroo aguantó el dolor aún cuando la luz cegó la sala completa y a él la misma materia vertida en el cántaro le corrió de los lagrimales como si fueran sus lágrimas.

—Kuroo Tetsurou, décimo noveno senador de la corte de la Ira.

—Mi señora.

Kuroo bajó la cabeza, tiritando por el escozor en la carne; la materia era corrosiva y le estaba quemando los globos oculares y las mejillas.

—¿A qué se debe esta ceremonia?

Él, se aclaró la voz, sin levantar la cabeza—: Sucede que… El rey está dormido antes de tiempo.

La entidad cubierta en mantos negros levitó por la sala hasta observar al rey sentado en el trono de huesos y espinas, su respiración ciertamente descendía cada vez más, y el color de su piel se estaba volvieron de un gris grumoso. Ella se quedó analizando a cada uno de los intermediarios que permanecían con la cabeza gacha—: Por favor… —el susurro la tomó por sorpresa y ciertamente, Kuroo tampoco se esperaba susurrar eso. No sabía cómo era que había salido de su boca.

—Tú lo adoras, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Se aclaró la garganta tan discreta como podía y habló—: Mi señora… La corte de la Ira está encaminada a servir a los rey—

—No hablo de eso.

Silencio.

Kuroo tragó saliva que más bien parecía heno seco en su garganta.

—Tú lo adoras, Kuroo Tetsurou.

—Mi señora.

—No actúes como si fueras un animal apaleado. Debo recordaste que con esa espada que portas y esas mismas manos asesinaste al padre de tu rey. Sin embargo, ahora lo sigues en su causa… Sabes que la sangre de su sangre corre por sus venas, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Sabes qué es lo que sigue cuando a uno de mis hijos le he arrancado las alas, ¿verdad?

Kuroo se estremeció sólo de recordar el dolor que había sentido ese día, había conocido realmente el terror en carne propia. Él asintió, fiel a sus propias creencias, pues seguiría a Oikawa hasta el final—: Lo sé, mi señora.

La virgen lo miró por un rato en el que Kuroo pensó se esfumaría. No escuchó nada en la sala por un buen rato. Fue consciente de que el mundo continuaba su camino habitual cuando la mano suave de Oikawa le tocó el mentón y le pidió que se levantara. Con sus garras que eran capaces de sacrificar a millones de personas le acarició los pómulos y besó la cera para retirarla hasta que Kuroo lo observó todo de nuevo.

Se hincó frente a él con el corazón dándole un brinco en el pecho:

Estaba en casa.


	12. UNDYING

**UNDYING**  
 **xii;** _cuidados._

* * *

Era de día cuando Oikawa lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Lo adoró como si fuera precioso; de la misma manera que se adoran sólo a ciertas personas en tu vida. Cuando miró por la ventana había luz clara de día, pero el astro rey se escondía con rapidez tras las montañas. El castaño siguió peinando sus cabellos una y otra vez entre sus uñas largas y escabrosas, lo miró como si no lo hubiera mirado en centurias, como si fuera su catalizador. El suspiro que emanó lo tomó por sorpresa incluso a él cuando ya había viajado fuera de sus labios y ya se encontraba deseando tierras lejanas; llenas de paz. Cuando ya estaba deseando no llevar una vida austera y libre de preocupaciones.

Pues sólo así podría mantenerle a su lado.

Cuando sus ojos rojizos lo enfocaron incluso entre la luz del sol, él no pudo volver despegarlos de su rostro. Estaba adquiriendo un tono más pálido a medida que pasaban los minutos y comenzaba a temer. Sus labios se desprendían por segundos y las cejas se le crispaban en una expresión de puro dolor, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Iwa-chan, abre los ojos…

Su voz salió temblorosa sin poder evitarlo y se encontró a sí mismo siendo sorprendido por las palabras, ya no temía a sí mismo, sino a los viejos que quisieran quitárselo. Ya no temió de su propia inmortalidad sino de que lo único que Hajime tenía seguro al momento de nacer, es que en cualquier momento podría morir.

Incluso cuando lo intentó y quiso con todas sus fuerzas, a veces incluso Dios se ríe y te ahoga. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas que eran cada vez más frías y buscó casi con desespero que reaccionara a sus palabras. No podía soportarlo más si él no reaccionaba y no se aferraba a la vida. Cuando apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Iwaizumi se encontró con el casi extinto palpitar del corazón mundano y un escalofrío le recorrió la médula. ¿Por qué el mundo era egoísta?

—Oi-ka… —rápidamente sus oídos y ojos interceptaron la voz, se corrió tanto como pudo en la cama para observarlo de frente y retirarle los cabellos de la frente. Oikawa abrió grande sus ojos, como si pudiera capturar más de su rostro, como si pudiera encontrar los secretos para salvarle.

Iwaizumi gimió quedo, con dolor, con las cejas crispadas en pura agonía y el castaño le pidió que no se moviera, que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Tendido sobre el colchón, el moreno parecía una hoja de papiro que se rompería en cualquier segundo. Oikawa apoyó su frente en la de Iwaizumi y sonrió como si fuera un día feliz en los prados.

Como si la constante presión de la muerte no lo estuviera acechando.

Fue justamente en ese momento, en el que Iwaizumi tomó la mano de Oikawa, apenas con un par de dedos cuando el demonio lo volteó a ver con exaltación; Iwaizumi mantenía los ojos entreabiertos y Oikawa le acarició la mejilla fría como la porcelana.

—Tú… siempre… —Oikawa le pidió que no gastara fuerzas, una y otra vez le pidió que no hablara, que no se esforzara. Oikawa vive cegado por la sonrisa de Iwaizumi y su corazón es capaz de curar las enfermedades incurables—. Mi… rey, siem-pre… siempre te has- pero-cupado por…

Oikawa no lo urgió, dejó que con claridad acomodara las palabras antes de formular toda la oración en su cabeza: Siempre te has preocupado más por los demás que por ti.

Oikawa no podía creer lo ingenuo que podía ser Iwaizumi a veces.

—Pero tú te preocupas más por mí, Iwa-chan.

El moreno sonrió, antes de que tosiera y la sangre le bañara los dientes, labios y mentón.

Oikawa se acercó presuroso y lo limpió, una y otra vez y lo sostuvo en sus manos hasta que la tos pasó, y en ese instante, Iwaizumi le susurró las palabras más hermosas que Oikawa escucharía en las centurias:

—Siem-pre… voy a… pro-proteg-erte… así que es-pérame… en la otra vi-da.

La última sílaba se largó más de la cuenta cuando la cabeza cayó en la almohada y sus dedos dejaron de apretarle la mano. Oikawa movió sus ojos con rapidez por todo el cuerpo, buscándolo, necesitándolo. Cuando se encontró a sí mismo llorándole a un cadáver su poder emanó como una oleada explosiva y las lágrimas no pararon de brotar.

Cuando se apoyó en el abdomen de Iwaizumi sólo lo hizo para poder gritar sobre su regazo por el dolor que le laceraba el pecho: era demasiado intenso, pero sabía que ni aún con todo ese dolor sería capaz de alcanzarlo alguna vez, incluso cuando los milenios pasaran o él lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué queda allí para una persona cuando todo el amor es robado?

Nada.

Sólo se queda allí y nada.

¿No es terrible para un demonio amar a un humano?

Los humanos están malditos desde su nacimiento, pues viven los segundos hasta que estos se les escapen de las manos: no hay gloria en la muerte, no hay una luz plateada al final de ningún túnel ni seres hermosos esperándote en el cielo, sólo es un vacío e inmensurable negro que te engulle por toda la eternidad.

No hay doncellas de cabelleras rubias que te conducen a la gloria, no hay dioses recibiéndote o negándote según la moralidad de tus actos, tampoco hay poesía en permanecer bajo la tierra hasta que los huesos se te vuelvan polvo y los gusanos te arranquen la carne a pedazos, no hay nada dentro de Oikawa una vez que Iwaizumi deja de vivir. No hay nada más cuando sus lágrimas comienzan a quemar y se vuelven sangre, cuando los gritos que sofoca contra el regazo del humano se vuelven una marea de pudrición oscura alrededor de la sala y, el rey demonio se aferra a este como si un ejército completo del cielo viniera por él.

—Te por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, Iwa-chan.


	13. PLEDGE

**PLEDGE  
xiii; **_morder._

* * *

Es demasiado tarde cuando las alarmas se encienden en el pueblo.

La gente corre despavorida entre los callejones y los entroncamientos hacia sus casas, la noche cae y con ella las capas rojas bajan de las montañas que encierran la villa del reino de Dnnu. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las capuchas de la corte de Kuroo desciendan a las calles principales y esperen las indicaciones de su superior quien analiza el aire con interés, Bokuto está detrás de él con una mano al aire, esperando justo el momento en que le pidan comenzar a saquear las casas.

—Puedo olerlo cerca.

Y antes de que los demás pudieran seguirlo, él salió corriendo.

Porque el aroma dulce crepitaba por sus fosas nasales y él podía sentirlo incluso en su sangre marchita y en su alma llena de podredumbre. Sus sentidos se habían agilizado demasiado luego de haber asesinado al anterior rey, y aun así Oikawa era capaz de esconderse de sus cuidados. Pero Kuroo debía estar un paso delante del rey, o dos de ser necesario. Y ese olor a flores y postres mundanos le llamaba incluso cuando intentaba no ser encontrado; contra todo pronóstico, el peli-negro lo encontraría así tuviera que voltear la tierra completa y traerlo a rastras a su lado de ser necesario.

¿Por qué el rey regente sólo quería verlo sumido en la desesperación? Era su deseo ardiente, era la fuente de su poder y era todo lo que buscaba siempre. Incluso cuando lo intentaba, cuando Kuroo quería ser condescendiente y no volverse completamente loco ante los desvaríos del castaño, este sólo lograba que se volviera irracional. Kuroo ya era por mucho irascible, era alguien incontenible y con quien prácticamente todo el mundo tenía que tener cuidado. Por eso cuando Oikawa lo desafiaba de esa manera sólo podía pensar en que quería tener un total control de todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Si Oikawa no quería ser algo sustancial en su vida ¿por qué lo había utilizado? ¿Por qué había aceptado ser una vela que nunca moriría en su mundo de oscuridad si a la primera ventisca lo había abandonado y no quería que volviera a recuperarle?

Esto fue lo primero que pensó cuando lo encontró entonces en la plaza principal, empero, Oikawa tenía toda su atención puesta en ese hombre que lo oprimía contra el suelo, tenía una espada clavada sobre el estómago y el hombre ataviado en blanco lo mantenía preso por el cuello, apretando tanto que los nudillos se le volvían pálidos. El rey estaba allí con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas cuando empujó hacia arriba con una violencia que a Kuroo le espantó. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, irguiéndose en toda su magnificencia sin importarle la gente a su alrededor o el conocido olor de los demonios a cercándose a donde él estaba. Tenía demasiado con el hombre bajo él, que gateaba intentando alcanzar su espada infructuosamente. Siendo pateada por el demonio.

Cuando Bokuto llegó corriendo detrás de él, lo detuvo con un brazo y ambos lo observaron.

 _No quieras a nadie, Kuroo Tetsurou, estás maldito igual que todos nosotros._

Por que esa persona allí frente a ellos, ese ser de oscuridad y palabras bermejas que asemejaban a la muerte, no era sino un espectro compuesto por aquellos quienes no somos amados por los dioses para traer miedo y diatribas por la tarde. Un cuerpo cayó al piso de nueva cuenta, las voces sólo eran coreadas por las maldiciones del infierno:

 _Grito, sangro, lloro, concédeme la dicha de un parpadeo._

 _Ushijima ¿qué es lo que has hecho?_

 _La locura engendra locura._

 _No te olvides, no te abandones, Tooru._

 _Precisamente por el amor a Dios, no lo haré._

Pero fue muy tarde cuando Bokuto sostuvo a Kuroo por los brazos para que no avanzara más, porque ese cuerpo que se iba consumiendo bajo el contrario, en respiraciones incipientes, era sólo la decadencia de la humanidad y las atrocidades cometidas por el hombre y la mujer. Era sólo el reflejo de la pudrición gemebunda que acompaña a seres malditos como los humanos. ¿No es terrible ser uno? Están malditos desde que nacen, pues viven los minutos hasta que estos se les acaben ¿y qué queda luego de eso?

Nada, sólo queda allí una ceniza y polvo de donde venimos y en lo que te convertirás.

Es por eso que Kuroo sólo giró la cabeza esa noche y se negó a enfrentar el destino incierto que fluía en sus propias manos; cómo era todo tan efímero y fácil de quebrantar.

Una vez más, huye.

Una vez más, abandóname.

Mi corazón está perturbado por ti.


End file.
